Late Night
by fbxxbr27
Summary: Waktu tengah malam memang lebih indah jika dinikmati dengan orang yang disayanginya. Layaknya dua orang ini #MonstaX #Hyungwonho #2won #BxB


Hari ini, hujan sedang mengguyur malam yang damai. Kaca jendela pun juga mengeluarkan bunyi akibat terpaan tetesan air hujan.

"Hyung, ayo kita tidur." Hyungwon segera mematikan ponselnya dan beranjak ke kasur. Orang yang diajaknya -Wonho, masih terfokus oleh laptopnya. Sudah beberapa jam Wonho tidak beranjak dari meja-nya.

"Tidurlah duluan. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini." Wonho segera menggaruk kepalanya gusar dan meneguk kopi yang dibuat Hyungwon beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ayolah hyung, ini hampir larut malam. Besok kita ada kegiatan bukan?" Hyungwon terbangun dan duduk di kasurnya melihat bahu lebar tersebut terfokus hanya pada laptopnya - _dan sejujurnya itu membuat Hyungwon kesal_.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan berhenti jika kau memberikan sesuatu yang menarik untukku." Wonho segera memutar kursi nya dan melihat Hyungwon yang terduduk di kasurnya.

"Sesuatu spesial seperti apa? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hyung." Hyungwon menatap bingung Wonho yang beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke arah Hyungwon di kasurnya.

"Entahlah? sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tidak bergantung lagi pada laptop?" Wonho menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan tersenyum seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Hyungwon mulai tahu apa yang diinginkan Wonho saat ini.

Hyungwon segera menghela nafasnya panjang dan melambaikan tangannya menandakan Wonho untuk mendekat ke dirinya. Wonho yang tersenyum segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hyungwon.

Dan tak lama kemudian, bibir Hyungwon segera mengecup sesaat bibir tebal berbau kafein tersebut. Tidak ada sampai sedetik Hyungwon segera melepaskannya dan menatap Wonho kesal dan malu. Wonho tertawa pelan dan mengusap bibir Hyungwon.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin lebih. Aku harus bagaimana dong?" Wonho duduk di tepi kasur bersebelahan persis dengan Hyungwon.

"Tidak! Tidak ada _begituan_ malam ini!" Hyungwon segera tidur dan menutup dirinya dengan selimutnya. Wonho pun tertawa dan membuka selimut Hyungwon.

"Begituan apanya? kamu pingin? aku tidak berfikir sampai segitunya loh?" Wonho kembali menggoda Hyungwon yang mencoba mengatasi maluya. Woho masih saja mencoba membuka selimut Hyungwon.

"Ah hyung! Cepatlah tidur!" Hyungwon mulai kesal dan menarik paksa selimut yang Wonho coba singkirkan dari Hyungwon. Wonho beranjak dan segera mematikan laptopnya dan menggosok giginya. Hyungwon membuka sedikit selimutnya dan mencari keberadaan Wonho.

" _Hyung?_ " Hyungwon segera membuka perlahan selimutnya. Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka yang dapat Hyungwon dengar, segera menampilkan Wonho yang telah siap dengan pakaian tidurnya. Hyungwon hanya melihat Wonho dengan tatapan malu.

"Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan. Sekarang giliranku." Wonho segera tidur di kasur bersebelahan dengan Hyungwon. Hyungwon hanya melihat Wonho kesal.

"Baiklah! Sekarang apa yang hyung inginkan?" Hyungwon akhirnya mempersilahkan lelaki kekar tersebut mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku hanya ingin sebuah ciuman" Wonho segera membenarkan bantalnya dan mendekatkan bibir nya tanpa aba-aba ke arah bibir Hyungwon. Karena dirasa terlalu mendadak, Hyungwon menahan bahu lebar tersebut untuk mencium dirinya.

"Hyung, janji hanya ciuman" Hyungwon menatap Wonho kesal dan menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Wonho berfikir sejenak dan menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya.

"Hm, aku tidak bisa menjaminnya." Karena tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, Wonho segera membuka paksa mulut Hyungwon dengan bibirnya. Hyungwon hanya menutup matanya erat sambil menggenggam baju tidurnya erat.

Wonho yang benar-benar tidak main-main, perlahan membuka kancing piyama Hyungwon. Hyungwon yang mengetahuinya mencoba menahan tangan Wonho untuk berbuat lebih dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Hngm.. _W-wonho hyung... J-Jangan!_ " Hyungwon menahan tangan kekar tersebut yang mencoba memainkan tubuhnya. Wonho hanya tersenyum licik dan menjilat daun telinga Hyungwon dan mulai mengelus pelan bidang datar Hyungwon.

" _A-ah.. H-hyung!_ " suar Hyungwon mulai serak dan lelah menahan tangan Wonho yang mulai jahil. Setelah asyik menggoda Hyungwon dari daun telinga nya yang sensitif, mulut Wonho kembali bercumbu dengan Hyungwon sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup erotis.

" _H-hmngh...Mwon-hwo-..._ " Hyungwon mencoba menghentikan Wonho karena Hyungwon mulai kehilangan pasokan oksigen. Wonho yang mengetahui nya segera melepas cumbuan-nya dan menghasilkan benang saliva yang terhubung antara dirinya dan Hyungwon.

Hyungwon segera menarik nafas cepat agar ia bisa bernafas secara normal kembali. Wonho segera mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah leher Hyungwon dan mulai memainkan _nipple_ Hyungwon pelan.

" _H-hyung! H-hanya ciuman-akh!_ " Hyungwon menggenggam erat pergelangan Wonho untuk melampiaskan rasa geli kenikmatannya atas perlakuan Wonho.

"Aku tidak akan memasukkannya ke tubuhmu. Hanya ingin bermain-main saja." Wonho tersenyum dan mengecup pelan dahi Hyungwon.

"Pembohong-"

"Diam atau aku benar-benar melakukannya" Wonho kini juga ikut kesal dengan perkataan Hyungwon.

Wonho segera menggigit dan menghisap gemas leher Hyungwon sedikit lama sehingga sang empu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras menahan desahannya. Sebuah tanda memar merah keunguan terlihat jelas di leher Hyungwon saat ini.

"Ah hyung! Kau membuatnya terlalu jelas! Bagaimana jika member lain mengetahuinya?!" Hyungwon mulai berbicara dengan nada kesal pada Wonho. Wonho hanya tertawa pelan dan memeluk Hyungwon.

"Maaf maaf! Cukup pakai sweater _turtle neck_ milikku saja." Wonho mengecup sesaat Hyungwon dan kembali ke _collarbone_ Hyungwon yang terlihat menggoda. Wonho segera menjilat sensual sehingga Hyungwon terkejut.

"Hyung! jangan membuat- _Akhh..._ " Hyungwon meringis keras saat gigi-gigi kuat tersebut mulai menggigit dengan jangk waktu yang cukup lama di _collarbone_ -nya.

Dan berterima kasihlah pada Wonho. Kini terdapat dua lebam baru pada leher dan juga bagian yang tak jauh dari leher milik Hyungwon. Wonho segera memeluk Hyungwon dan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Maaf maaf! Bagaimana jika kita tidur saja?" Wonho tetap mencoba mengelus dan menenangkan Hyungwon agar Hyunhwon diam. Hyungwon mengangguk pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Wonho dan membalas pelukan Wonho.

"Maafkan aku ya?" Wonho melirik kebawah untuk melihat Hyungwon sesaat sebelum dirinya tidur. Dilihatnya Hyungwon mengangguk sangat pelan dan kedua matanya tertutup dengan damai.

"Selamat tidur Hyungwon" Wonho mengecup pelan kepala Hyungwon dan memeluk Hyungwon lebih erat lagi. Hyungwon yang setengah sadar segera membalas lebih erat pelukan Wonho dan segera tertidur dalam pelukan Wonho.

_

 _ **LAGI BUCIN PADA 2WON MASA :((**_

 _ **MAAF YA INI LAGI PINGIN CUDDLE-CUDDLE AN DOANG. KLO MAU SAMPE YANG SKIDIPAP, DI REVIEW DULU YA ;) KLO ADA WAKTU KU BUATKAN KARYA KHUSUS HWH ATAU PAIR LAINNYA DENGAN RATE M ;))**_


End file.
